From Sparks Comes Fire
by typhoonboom08
Summary: Sequel to Chance Meeting. Thanks to Harry, Kevin's life has come quite a long way. Friends, self confidence, he couldn't image ever having a more perfect life. But Harry still has a bit of Kevin's history to learn and a promise to keep and if he's going to do it, what better way is there than big and dramatic? Kevin was going to love this, he was sure of it. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I got the sequel written! I hope it is as much liked as Chance Meeting. I'll also take the time to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed Chance Meeting. I really appreciate it. This one will be a twoshot, mostly because I decided this was going to be too big for one chapter. This part covers what's changed, the next part will cover Harry's promise.

* * *

><p>It would forever amaze Harry how such a simple thing could change someone's entire world. He never would have thought that a few kind words from him could have altered the course of another person's entire life, but Kevin was progressing with leaps and bounds.<p>

It hadn't even been a full sixth months since that day Harry first sat down with the shy, timid Ravenclaw boy and yet the person he was now was close to unrecognisable. For nearly five full years, the guy had been a wall shadow, quiet, intimidated by the very nature of his own House and everyone around him, horribly doubting his own worth. Too much so to even try to draw proper friendships from anyone.

But now, there he was, talking animatedly with the Boy Who Lived himself as they walked towards their Transfiguration class, Harry's arm comfortably draped over his shoulder. Harry didn't seem to be taking much in, but Kevin didn't care, he was bouncing randomly around five different topics anyway. He'd taken to excited babbling lately. Half the time even he wasn't sure what was going to come out of his mouth next, but Harry didn't usually seem to mind. Kevin was even happy to notice that Harry retained a lot what he said, though the bespectacled boy never realised it until much later. It was funny really, someone would be in the middle of a discussion or ask him a question and he'd blurt out the answer before staring stunned at whatever was in front of him.

"And just like that, the internet became huge." Kevin finished, beaming brightly at his overwhelmed best friend, not entirely sure how he got on that topic, but just going with it. "If only the Wizarding World would develop something like that. Could you imagine how easy life would be if the entire world's supply of libraries and media sources could all be accessed from one place? You could learn absolutely anything in moments! And emails go instantly to anywhere in the world, as opposed to waiting possibly days just to get a hello with owl mail."

"Oh yeah, absolutely brilliant! If you gave Hermione something like that, we'd never see her again." Ron grunted, rolling his eyes and earning a wack to the back of the head, courtesy of the aforementioned Granger.

"I think it's a brilliant idea and that the idiots holding back progress are denying us all a lot of advantages." Hermione retorted, glaring at the redhead before turning a bright grin to Kevin. "I agree, that would make it so much easier for everyone to learn and communicate. It could so easily be incorporated into and assist with the Wizarding World's culture."

"Exactly! Too bad our boys thought of it first though. Now the 'traditional Pureblood' families won't allow it's 'Muggle influenced'." Kevin drawled, rolling his eyes. "I really don't get it. If a wizard or witch came up with them, the idiots would have declared it a remarkable invention and bragged about its greatness, but if a Muggle invents it, no, it's a lowly, disgusting thing that not only will they have nothing to do with, but they will make it their business to ensure no one else does either! Here's a thought, the first clothes were the pelts of animals worn for warmth in the winter by cavemen, back before any pre-evolved human could use magic. So, by their logic, should we boycott clothes and run around naked all day? They are a Muggle invention after all."

"They'll just claim that there were magical Neanderthals or that their bloodlines existed and invented clothes before the cavemen did." Harry responded, tugging his own clothes a little tighter around his body. He guessed Harry didn't like the idea of losing them.

"Or bring up how the different designs were the wizards' idea and declare that enough." Hermione agreed. "Or something equally preposterous. As they would with half of everything else we use."

"Well who's to say they're always lying?" Ron retorted grumpily. "I mean, wizards did invent a lot of things themselves too you know! And you never know what was first made by a wizard or Muggle, no one alive was there when it was first made."

"True, but that's not the point." Kevin sighed exasperatedly. "The point is that shouldn't matter who created it. If it's useful, convenient and not dangerous, why toss the idea aside? An idea is an idea, plain and simple."

"I couldn't agree more." Harry nodded before either of the others could respond, right as they reached their classroom. "People are people, ideas are ideas. I'm sure that we agree on that, right?" Well, neither Ron, nor Hermione could argue with that, ending the topic, which was probably for the best. Ron was far from a prejudice pureblood, but he still had wizard family pride and it seemed that they might have set it off with a non-intentional suggestion that Muggle ideas were better than wizard ones. Then again, Ron might have just been moody and taking what he could to complain about, Kevin could never tell, no matter how much time they ended up spending together.

Entering the classroom, he walked right passed the back rows, happily letting Harry's arm guide him to the front row desks, where Hermione liked to sit, a major change from most of his school history and one that a number of people took a visible point of noticing, especially teachers. Back when their friendship was still new, Kevin had struggled against his flight instinct when Harry first guided him away from the shadows of the back, only managing to stay in the spotlight others were placing on him when he was sitting with Harry close on his left and his football mate, Dean, sitting on his right on Harry's request, one that Dean was happy to oblige and Kevin was extremely grateful for. He felt safer surrounded by people he trusted and unlike the short Potter, Dean was tall, all the better to hide behind. Even then, he'd always been resistant to it, fidgety and sunk into his seat. Now however, he was quite happy to stride right in. He even took on Hermione for the teacher's attention whenever the class was asked a question, further shocking the class and pleasantly surprising the teachers. It was always good to see their more timid, quiet students gaining confidence. And the only thing that made him feel good even more than hearing the teacher tell the class he was correct with every answer he supplied was the proud smiles Harry sent his way each time made an attempt.

...

It wasn't only in the classroom that Harry had made Kevin's life better. Not by a long shot.

It wasn't long after Harry and Kevin had set up their deal that Hermione and Ron started joining them in the library. When Hermione discovered that Harry had gotten a perfect score on his history essay without any of her help and, far more shockingly, actually retained the knowledge in his head, she immediately had to meet the miracle worker responsible. And of course, since both his friends were going, Ron had to meet him too.

At first that had freaked Kevin out a fair bit again, not really knowing how to handle the more dominating personalities of Harry's friends, but with Harry's help and reassurances, he adjusted quickly enough.

Once he got over and adjusted to just how intense Hermione could be, the two of them loved each other. Hermione was like the older sister he never had. A bit bossy at times, and loved to debate over far too many subjects, but she was quick to encourage and reassure him about everything from studying to socialising. The pair of them had found plenty of common interests in the books they clung to, be they fact, fiction, magical or Muggle, and she had offered to help him with his new dream of publishing the mixed human histories the moment she heard of it. He in turn, was a breath of fresh air to the witch, someone who thought a lot more like her. She went to him whenever Harry and Ron were carrying on about flying and Quidditch. He was more than capable of holding a number of conversations and debates with her that would send the other boys' heads spinning or dozing within moments. It was always a lot of fun for her. And he was the only one she'd concede to being wrong to, something Harry had taken advantage of more than once.

Ron on the other hand, wasn't so easy. He had a tendency to be a bit to gruff, moody and prone to jumping to wild conclusions. Also, he had no tolerance for almost any of Kevin's passions, so there just wasn't much connecting ground between them. They tried to be friendly enough, but everyone could see that they would never be too close. Still, they did enjoy playing chess together. Kevin was the most challenging opponent Ron had had in years.

Kevin would always gravitate most strongly to Harry of course, the Wizarding World's saviour was also his personal one, reaching out to him and forever being there to help him, but with the other two opening their lives up to him too, Kevin's days were definitely far more cheerful. And it didn't take long for his confidence to grow with other people.

As he promised, Kevin strived to teach Harry every football trick he knew, though Harry was proving to be a difficult student in that particular topic. Kevin didn't mind though, it just meant that they'd spend more time having fun out on the fields together. Harry may have been slow to progress, but he never got too overly frustrated with it and his hilarious screw ups were often joked about between them for weeks afterward. It was during one of these practices that Dean's attention was peaked.

Though originally, Harry was hoping that he could learn in secret and show Dean up, he had no problem with letting the African boy join them, especially when he noticed his roommate's surprised grin as Kevin happily greeted him. Even he could notice that Dean wasn't used to such an enthusiastic Kevin and everyone was keen to keep it going.

The result was a lot of playful banter, teasing at everyone's expense and a lot of laughs that only ended when Harry tripped over the ball and needed to visit the Hospital Wing to fix his broken nose. After that, Dean joined every one of their practices, often bringing the mischievous Seamus for two on two games. Kevin had to admit, Seamus was a fun guy to be around. You know, once you got used to his sense of humour. There were a few jokes that had Kevin blushing for days. It was good having Harry and Dean there to remind him when to stop though. Kevin could only take so much of him at a time.

He was actually most proud of his newly formed friendship with Neville. Unlike the others, Harry wasn't right beside him, encouraging him as someone approached. In fact, no one was and he wasn't approached. It was at the end of fifth year. Most of the group Harry took to the Ministry was still in the Hospital Wing and Harry wanted to be alone for a while. Dean had gone up to dote on his new girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, so Kevin, for the first time in a while, felt a little lonely and opted to stroll around the castle. He'd eventually made his way down to the Great Hall to find a sad Neville sitting at the Gryffindor table. Feeling bad for the guy, Kevin had gathered every bit of courage his strangely lion centric circle of friends had given him and walked right up to the boy before offering a friendly face and a trip to the kitchens for some tea. Neville had gratefully accepted the company and the two quickly bonded then after. The first friendship Kevin made on his own and the first time he'd taken the first step in making it. As miserable as he was, even Harry looked incredibly proud of him when he found out.

Kevin and Neville had found it easy to bond, both of them having gentle, soft spoken natures and a history with self-confidence issues that they both were making progress getting rid of. And of course, Harry was responsible for both of them, so their admiration for him just added another similarity they could discuss without the fear of the other thinking that they were Harry's fan boys. Or at least, they were comfortable enough admitting that they were to each other. It also didn't hurt that Kevin had developed a lot of memory games and strategies he could teach Neville to help with his forgetfulness issue.

And so, by the time the year ended, he had a circle of lions as his friends, one of which gained him a lot of association with Ginny and Luna too. Being with them all at once in the compartment had been a bit nerve wracking for him, though a lot of their rowdy natures had been dampened by their sadness and wariness, what with Harry losing his Godfather and Voldemort now declared back and active again, but it felt good. And when he felt a little too overwhelmed, he leaned towards the quiet Harry and odd Luna, agreeing to do a few quizzes with her. It felt great to be accepted, especially by some of the wildest House members in school. Even Malfoy dropping by with his horrid claims hadn't killed his mood. He only wished that he'd joined the DA too, so he could have helped cursing the idiot.

...

Once sixth year started, he even managed to make a few friends in other Houses. Harry had been having a conversation with Justin Finch-Fletchley outside the Greenhouses before their newly constructed Herbology class and had beckoned Kevin over with a smile. It turned out that the two were in the middle of conversation about Marvel heroes. Kevin was sucked straight in. By the time Professor Sprout arrived, the three of them had gone through every reason why or why not Captain America, Thor or Ironman was the greatest of them all and gotten nowhere but a stalemate. As they made plans to get together and discuss the matter later, Kevin couldn't figure out for the life of him why he hadn't sort out the Muggleborn and Muggle raised students from the get go. Of all his friends, he felt the most comfortable around them, they could of made his entire life at Hogwarts very happy. Taking a table with his friends, Kevin vowed to never shut himself out again. And to convince Harry and Justin the Thor and Ironman couldn't hold a candle to Captain America.

...

Once again, it was Harry who got him a friend in his own House. Luna helped a bit too, he guessed he considered her a friend as well, but ultimately, it was Harry's plan to sit him down with Anthony.

Anthony was on pretty friendly terms with Harry due to the DA, the blond eagle holding the golden boy of Gryffindor in high regard and often helping him with his Transfiguration homework as thanks for help with Defence. No one was sure how that boy became a prefect, because, while not being at Kevin's level, the boy was shy, easily intimidated. The only real difference was that Anthony was confident in everything he could do, enough so that he always contributed what he knew, even if it did come out nervously. Harry had noticed their similarities and had Luna help bring them to the library for a joint study session. He encouraged them to talk to each other a lot, both about their best subjects and themselves. By the end of it, they were pretty relaxed and happy around each other and since then, it felt great to have someone in his dorm that he could confide in. Not long after that, the other Ravenclaws in his year all started including him in what they did too, especially Lisa, who wanted to learn about the Muggle sport he'd been playing with Harry, and Stephan, who had a fascination with studying ancient artefacts, including the history behind them, their use and their creation. The lap over with Kevin's own interest in history had resulted in a lot of discussions and cooperation with their pursuits. By Halloween, he was confused as to how he'd found his Ravenclaw year mates intimidating to begin with. They weren't even close to the image his memories painted of his House. Though he could still see some slight hints of it, especially around the other Houses, so Anthony and Luna were the eagles he stayed closest to. He might have been imagining it, but he still felt more comfortable around the most open and gentle members of his House.

...

Kevin often couldn't believe the circle of friends he'd managed to obtain. Considering that he spent almost five years basically alone, it was more than he'd ever imagined possible for him and he woke up thanking whichever deities that actually existed every morning and prayed that it wasn't a dream every night. With so many friends and acquaintances, along with a few other friendly faces they'd introduced him to, he was almost never alone. Yes, he most preferred the company of Harry, followed quickly by the Muggleborns, but all of them were greatly appreciated, even if they did nothing but sit together. Companionable silence was so much more pleasant than isolated silence. And the effect on him was astounding. No one would have recognised him as the wall shadow Ravenclaw he'd been not since months ago, all of his new friends had strived to pull him right out of that old life, creating a cheerful, talkative, much more confident teen. He didn't even study the way he used to anymore. Harry had gaped before smiling in their last study session when he noticed Kevin's notes. They actually looked like general summaries now, as opposed to completely re-written chapters.

"You finally bought your own books?" He asked jokingly, his smile growing as green eyes met bright blue ones.

"Nah, I just got full access to the library in my head." Kevin responded, not caring how lame that sounded. Harry never teased him much and never seriously, he was free to be as uncool as he wanted without any fear. "I don't need as many notes anymore. The information seems to stay in me head a whole lot better now. Must be all the great tutors I got helping me."

"Must be." Harry grinned before pulling some scrolls out of his bag and rolling them over the table. "Hermione wanted me to give you those. Apparently she found some records of a wizard who'd worked closely with Einstein, a few witches hidden amongst the French nurses and one that had a tendency to appear at all of Hitler's speeches. She's not sure if they did anything or how much, but she thought you'd like a few new leads to connect dots."

"Awesome!" The history buff was absolutely giddy at that. He'd gotten a lot of theories and suspicions about WW1, the Great Depression, NASA and the Cold War lately, but WW2 had hit a bit of a dry spell. Opening all the scrolls at once, his eyes danced back and forth over them at a pace that made Harry dizzy as he greedily took in the information, comparing it to what he already knew. His quill was in his hand and jotting down his next set of references and theories to look into before he'd even finished reading.

"And to think you ever had a problem soaking information in." Harry chuckled, shaking his head at the sight. The boy had been told more than once at these sessions together that he gave 'busy as a bee' a whole new, more intense definition.

"Actually...I always remembered." All movement came to a halt as Kevin let those words slip passed his lip. Setting his quill down slowly into the ink vial, he looked up to face a confused Harry. "Well, most of it anyway."

"Seriously?" Harry cried, straightening up and raising a concerned eyebrow. "Then why were you always so determined to write every word of the books yourself? And every time I asked a question, you'd always have your 'summaries' write in front of you to read off of."

"Because..." Biting his lip, he breathed in deeply, trying to settle his distress. He didn't really want to bring it up. It was stupid, partially only in his head, but it had ruled nearly five years of his life. He was basically over it now, but it still was hard, admitting to a shame he'd held for so long.

_But this is Harry!_ He reminded himself, shaking his head._ He'll understand. He won't think less of me._ It would be good to get it off of his chest. Good to hear that he had just been stupid. Just to get rid of any lingering threads. Who better was there to confide his old insecurities in than the person who'd singlehandedly made his life wonderful, even when a Dark Lord bent on killing all of his kind was tearing through England?

"Do you remember The last time I was like...I am now, before we started talking?" He started slowly, mentally kicking himself for it. Even if Harry had paid attention to him so long, like he would even remember now!

"Our very first couple of weeks at Hogwarts." Kevin actually felt his jaw drop at that. Harry had answered immediately. He didn't even need a second to think about it. "I remember on our first Transfiguration lesson, you practically ran to a seat up front. You were excited to learn, always waving your hand in the air like Hermione, only where she was eager to provide answers , you were excited to ask questions. But then you just...deflated I guess, and hid away at the back." He went on, his curiosity and worry only growing with each sentence. "I've been wondering about that since the day we officially met. Is it connected?"

"Very much so." A sad grin accompanied that confirmation as he rested his head on his joint hands. "I was so excited when I first found out I was a wizard. I was always a bit different. Weird things happened around me a lot, it scared a lot of people away, including my mother. I was so happy to know that I wasn't...abnormal. My Dad was especially happy that others of my kind gathered and could take me to learn about my powers. He was never scared away like Mom or anything, but he was always worried that people would discover and hurt me, or that I'd end up causing something I couldn't fix. The simple fact that this whole world existed and accepted me had us both so excited and I just couldn't wait to know everything.

"As I started to learn, I quickly realised that everything I did learn would only reveal that there was even more to be learnt. Had to learn about an entirely new world. That's a lot of information.

"Then I got here and I was sorted into Ravenclaw, the House of knowledge and wisdom. And I was happy about that. I mean, I thought this would mean that I had good grasp of the world and that I could learn more quickly. It was too good to be true."

"So what went wrong?" Harry asked, frowning hard. "I mean, your House is also known for being the House of individuals and acceptance, right? What could they have done to you?"

"Probably not what you're thinking." Kevin shook his head, smiling grimly. "The problem was that they knew too much. You know what it's like being around Hermione, someone who knows so much that you often feel like a brainless idiot. Now Imagine an entire House of people like Hermione surrounding you."

"Oh crap!"

"Yeah." Kevin nodded. "I was the almost the only Muggleborn in the House, all of the others being in at least the fifth year. The rest of my Housemates grew up in the Wizarding world, their knowledge and understanding of starting its development from birth. I was good with Muggle information, but that was of little importance here. I was in the House of intellect and I was clearly the dumbest person there, magically speaking. Despite all I'd read and learned, I basically knew nothing. And while Ravenclaws are accepting to, and encourage, individuality they also are still incredibly proud of their knowledge. Then of course, there's the fact that you get your share of egocentric jerks in every House, that not only flaunted their knowledge, but made it clear that they were smarter and therefore, better, than you.

"Most weren't that bad." He added quickly as he noticed Harry's eye twitch, trying to placate him. The last thing he needed was Harry losing his temper. "In fact, a lot of Ravenclaws told me to just ignore the windbags. But they left an impression that was amplified by the rest of the House. They tried to include me in conversations, but I never understood half of what they were saying, even our year mates knew things that went skyrocketing over my head. I was just the dumb Muggleborn and whether they meant to or not, that's exactly what they made me feel like. Every time they talked to me, or were within my hearing range, it was like they were taunting me, reminding me of how little I knew. I was so embarrassed and ashamed. So I did I everything I could to stop drawing attention to how brainless I was and did everything I could to learn every word of everything I could. It wasn't enough to get the basic understanding and ability, I had to know every detail, no matter how insignificant. I had to prove that I belonged in Ravenclaw. But I never believed that I did, never believed that I'd learned enough, remember everything I was supposed to. And no matter how hard I tried to learn, the others were always ahead of me. I couldn't miss a single word in any piece of information, because I believed that it only put me even further behind everyone else and I was always so sure that I'd forgotten everything important."

"Blimey, Kevin...I never thought..." Harry was well beyond any chance of making a complete sentence. All he could do was stare at him with wide, sad, sympathetic eyes. Pressing his lips together, Kevin had to look away.

"I never thought about what that would be like." Harry muttered a few moments later, when he finally got control over his gaping mouth. "A single Muggleborn surrounded by experienced pure and halfbloods. That would be harsh in any House. But in a place like Ravenclaw, where knowledge is the most respected of all traits..."

"It's a bit different from your group of wild children." Kevin nodded jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"And I still had Dean. And...I'll say Ron, because Hermione made us both seem like idiots." Harry tried with a small grin before frowning again. "Why didn't you try for friends in other Houses? The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors wouldn't have looked down on you for that."

"I think you're a bit bias." Kevin responded, suddenly turning a little shrewd. "Hufflepuffs might have been the way to go, I know I should have at least talked to Justin now, but Gryffindors are more like Slytherins than they care to admit."

"What?" Harry cried, thoroughly offended. "We are nothing like them!"

"You make assumptions and stick to stereotypes so stubbornly that it would take an event with the equivalent of an atomic bomb going off to change your opinions." Kevin deadpanned. "The Gryffindors all think the same things. All Ravenclaws are bookworms that would live in a library if they could, all Slytherins are Blood Purity extremist gits and all Gryffindors are greatness personified. And most of you don't like people who are different from your preferences or people who defy the stereotypes. Look at Hermione, she's far from the most popular girl in your House and even you and Ron didn't like her at first, while daring Harry was a lion stereotype himself, breaking curfew for an unauthorised duel against an idiot over a petty argument. You're own history doesn't do you or your House's rep any favours in this argument."

"And what's any of this got to do with our actual conversation?" Harry asked, getting a snort from Kevin. He had to admit, at least Harry had learned. For once, he was trying to back out of a fight he couldn't win before it got too embarrassing for him.

"The fact that most Gryffindors wrote me off as just another unimportant bookworm and ignored me." Unfortunately, the point wasn't flattering for the supposedly 'best House of Hogwarts' either. "The only time they cared to help me was if it meant they could get into a conflict with a Slytherin and be deemed a glorious saviour of the defenceless bookworm of a Muggleborn. After that, I never even considered trying Hufflepuffs and I'd never go near Slytherins if I could avoid it. They're not all bad, but it's tricky finding the more pleasant ones, especially because they try to hide the fact that they are pleasant from their Housemates. Self-preservation, you know? They live with the jerks."

"You've been hanging around us Gryffindors too much then." Harry grunted, staring at him accusingly. "You've embraced a generalised belief of Gryffindor. You've declared us all glory hounds and jerks."

"Not all." Kevin shrugged, grinning amusedly. "I can see exceptions to the generalisations. Hermione and Neville go against every part of the generalisation between them and I'm sure there are more."

"But I'm not one of them."

"I never said that." Kevin would never believe that. He would never have been to so kind to Kevin so unnecessarily if he fit the stereotype. And Kevin would never have felt comfortable enough to open up to him if he was. Looking Harry right in the eyes, he tried to convey all of that in a look and smiled brightly when Harry relaxed a moment later. "Besides," He added. "not all Gryffindorish tendencies are bad. They're the reason I'm very happy now after all. And the reason I don't doubt my knowledge anymore. I know I'm brilliant, even if it is in my own areas of expertise. Something that my Housemates expect of our own and greatly respect."

"And I'm the one who made it happen. My pride is restored." Harry smirked. "And what do you know, for once you brought it back to the original question. That's new, usually we end up talking about one thing and end up with five different topics being discussed without even realising that we never fully covered the original. You know, without study notes and essay papers to keep us grounded."

"Don't get used to it." Kevin laughed, turning his attention back to the scrolls and his list before heading towards the history section. "I've had too much to say for far too long to get stuck in one lousy topic."

"I won't. But I will demand it tomorrow." Ignoring the irritated grunts of the librarian at their noise, Harry followed him all the way to his desire shelf, his hand reaching into his pocket. Holding the curious brunette in place, he stuffed what felt like fabric into his hand and smirked. "I want you to meet me in the Great Hall tomorrow morning at eight. Remember to put that on, I got a surprise for you that I know you're going to love."

Curious excitement bubbled in his gut as Harry headed back to their table. Looking down to find what could only be a blindfold in his hand, his curiosity only grew. He couldn't wait to find out what this was about. If Harry promised he'd love it, he had no doubt in his mind that he would.

But that was tomorrow's joy. Right now, he had a little bit of homework and a lot of history records to go through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope everyone enjoyed it. I should have part 2 out before Christmas. Well, I'll see you next update.


	2. Chapter 2

"Couldn't you have picked a meeting spot closer to the destination?" Kevin's excitement had long dampened in favour of groaning as Harry led him through the halls. He internally flinched at sounding like a whiny child, but he couldn't help it.

The brunette had happily followed Harry's instructions that morning. Making sure the he was in the Great Hall ten minutes ahead of schedule, he'd slipped the blindfold on and waited patiently for Harry's arrival. He was sure he got a few weird looks for it, but he didn't care, he just happily tapped a tune on the table. He hadn't waited long when Harry greeted him and guided him up and out of the Hall with someone quietly following behind them.

The walk hadn't bothered him at all at first, but when they had risen up their third staircase, well...that started to look a little ridiculous. After all, both he and Harry had come from two of the towers, so why set up a meeting place so out of the way for both of them? Normally it wouldn't bother him much, just enough to be curious, but with the blindfold on, he was stumbling every few minutes and quite frankly, he'd had enough of it.

"If we did, you'd probably have guessed where we were going over night." Harry's amused voice only increased the frown on Kevin's face and the chuckle behind them wasn't helping. He wasn't even sure who was following them, let alone why he was there. "I wanted it to still be a surprise when we get there."

"Well, is there close yet?"

"Actually, yes." Kevin actually threw his head back and silently mouthed a thankyou at that, much to the amusement of those around him. He was tired of being blind, he wanted to open his eyes already.

Walking down Merlin knew what corridor at this point, Harry pulled him to a stop for a few seconds as a very loudly squeaking door was opened before guiding him in.

"You blindfolded me and led me through half the castle just to go to a bathroom?" Kevin asked, less than impressed. He could tell in an instant, even without being able to see. With his ears and nose working overtime to make up for his lack of vision, he immediately noticed the pine scent of detergents and the drip dropping of a running sink. A sloshing under his shoe had his face crinkling in disgust that only grew as what must have been overflowed water sunk into his sock. "And that better not be toilet water!"

"Sorry, but yeah, it probably is." At least Harry had the sense to be sheepish at that before going on, his fingers moving to the blindfold. "But anyway, here we are."

Kevin opened his eyes the second the fabric was ripped off his head only to raise an eyebrow at the now deemed idiot boy beside him. "You're kidding, right? Surprisingly enough, I go to a bathroom every day. Forgive me for being disappointed with your destination."

"Oh, come on! Why don't you actually take in where we are before you judge." Harry replied, completely unphased as he waved his arm around.

"Why, a bathroom is a..." Kevin started, rolling his eyes, only to freeze as he took a cursory glance. It only took a second for his face to turn scarlet, a colour that quickly spread to his ears and neck as he whipped his head to the ground. "Harry, what the hell? This is a girl's bathroom! We can't come in here!"

"Sure we can. We're even being accompanied by a teacher. Staff approved and all." Harry grinned, leading mortified blue eyes back the way they came to stare widely at a highly amused Professor Flitwick.

"What? B-but we're...and this is..."

"The out of order bathroom. Myrtle's." Harry stated, cutting right through Kevin's spluttering as pointed over to one of the cubicles.

"Yes, mine." Kevin's back went ramrod straight as a feminine voice hit his ears and his wide eyed, mortified face whipped up and followed Harry's hand. He relaxed only slightly as he found himself staring at a ghost floating across the room. "It's been a long time since you came back Harry." She went on as she reached them, leaving Kevin red faced and gaping now as she moved well into Harry's personal space, staring right at his face with flirtatiously batting eyelashes. "What brings you to me this time?"

"A surprise for my friend here." Kevin actually managed to snicker a little, along with Flitwick, as Harry lost all sense of amusement and awkwardly backed away, only for Moaning Myrtle to float right after him. "We heading-"

"No way!" Kevin cried, realisation kicking in. His face was the perfect picture of shock as he turned it slowly back and forth between his friend and his Head of House. "This is the bathroom you mentioned in your story! Where you brewed the Polyjuice potion! And...and where you found..."

"The secret entrance to Hogwarts' greatest mystery." Harry nodded, trying, and failing, to put some space between himself and the flirty ghost again. Sighing in defeat, he gave up all hope of that and turned his attention solely to the stunned Ravenclaw. "I promised you the whole story to the Chamber of Secrets, remember? What better way to understand all the details of the Chamber than seeing it for yourself?"

"That's...that's..."

"Pretty exciting, isn't it?" Professor Flitwick offered, chuckling at his student's loss of words. "I thought so too. Personally, I would have loved to check this place out before, but sadly, it's only accessible with a Parselmouth. So, when Harry requested a chaperone for the trip and assistance with returning to the surface..."

"He actually helped me convince Dumbledore." Harry finished for him with a laugh.

"This is...UNBELIEVABLE!" Even Myrtle jumped as Kevin screamed, a simply huge smile threatening to take over his entire face. "Oh man, Harry this is so cool! I'm going to get to see the Chamber! Imagine everything I could learn, how much I can add to my book...I need my parchment and quill! Why didn't you tell me to bring my parchment and quill? And a camera, why didn't you warn me that I'd need my camera?"

"Relax Mr Entwhistle." Flitwick chuckled as the frazzled, excited teen started pulling at his hair, his wide eyes looking to the door as if he was about to sprint out it after his stuff. "Do you think that I wouldn't come prepared?" Raising his bag, he opened it up before Kevin and reveal everything the boy could need, quills, camera, measuring tape, anything that could help him get and record any piece of information he desired. "I want some good photos and accurate information too you know." He added lightly as Kevin relaxed into his huge smile again.

"You guys are the best!"

"Hardly." Myrtle muttered shrewdly, giving him a dirty look as Harry moved away from her again. It seemed she'd had enough of trying, instead of moving in again, she was floating back to her stall. "They come to MY bathroom and they give all their attention to you. Who cares that I'm RIGHT HERE!" Kevin screamed as she surged right at and through him, leaving him shivering as if someone had just dumped a bucket of ice water over him, before taking off back to her stall with a banshee scream and throwing herself right into the toilet.

"Did she...did she just flush herself?" He asked incredulously.

"Something like that." Flitwick shook his head. "It appears that we may have made her a bit jealous of you."

"I'll say! She wasn't even crying for once!" Harry exclaimed. "I thought for sure that she'd bawl her eyes out, not have a temper tantrum."

"All because you were paying more attention to me than her." Kevin grinned, bringing a shudder through Harry. "I didn't know there was even a ghost with a crush on you."

"Part of the Chamber of Secrets story. I guess I left that detail out." Harry sighed before giving Kevin an irritated frown as the brunette snickered at him. "Hey, don't you start. In case you haven't noticed, she's declared you competition for my attention. What does that suggest of you?"

Well, that went and brought back his good old blush. There were a few ways to take that, but being seen as competition with someone who has a crush on the person their 'competing over'...well, that was something he really didn't want getting out into the gossip mills.

"Ok, let's move on now before either excitement or embarrassment has Mr Entwhistle spontaneously combusting." Professor Flitwick called in amusedly, waving his hand at Harry. "How about you show us the entrance now?

"Gladly. Over here." Harry nodded, keen to move on. Waving the over, he led them to the centre of the room where there were a cluster of sinks, looking them over before stopping right in front of one. "This is it. Take a look at the faucet."

Following his hand as Harry pointed, the teacher and fellow student moved in close to find the faucet's side was emblazoned with a small snake carving. It was nothing spectacular, in fact it could be easily looked over. Something that you would probably never find unless you were looking for it.

"Is that the only clue that the Chamber entrance is here? There's nothing more?" Flitwick asked before Kevin could, frowning at the mark curiously.

"Only that the tap has never worked." Was Harry's response before moving in again, encouraging the others to step back. "Now just watch." Looking back, he gave them a smirk before staring right at the snake. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and let out a low jumble of hisses. A second later the teacher and student behind him could only stare in wonder as the entrance opened up before them. Kevin was just grateful that Flitwick at least, was able to hold on to enough of reality to pull out the camera and snap a few pictures. Though he had no idea how they'd turn out. He was too excited to actually focus on properly aiming the camera.

...

Harry and Flitwick could barely even see Kevin anymore, he was moving around far too fast for their eyes to register. They were following him with their ears more than their eyes, listening to his constant chatter, though barely making any of the words out as he was talking as fast as he was moving. It was only when he stopped to ask Harry questions that he slowed down even slightly and even then, he was off again once he got the answer. And all they could do was chuckle.

Kevin was having the time of his life. The ride down the pipes was horrifying while it was happening, moving at incredible speed blindly down plumbing coursing through miles of castle and earth hardly sounds safe, but after flying out into rodent skeletons and throwing up, he looked back on it and wanted to go again. He grew worried again as they walked down the cavernous trail. Harry spent the trip down explaining how he and Ron had dragged Lockhart down there with them and the idiot tried to cast a spell with a broken wand. The explosion had caused a cave-in that separated the Gryffindors. Ron managed to make a hole in the rubble for Harry and Ginny to get through while Harry saved the day, but the fact that the place was blasted at all suggested that it was probably very unstable now, what with all the pressure placed on the ceiling, and could collapse at any time. However, that fear disappeared immediately too as Professor Flitwick informed him that Dumbledore had already been down there with Snape and McGonagall to reinforce and ensure its stability. All memory of ever being concerned disappeared with the emotion a moment later when they reached the shed snakeskin. Kevin didn't even wait for the just as excited Flitwick to take a picture, he charged in and photo bombed, running his hands all over the scales, still in perfect condition despite how long they'd been there.

He did the same thing when they reached the door, running his hands all over every bit of surface he could reach, refusing to take his hands away even as Harry commanded it to open. Marvelling at how real the serpents acting as the lock not only looked perfectly real , but moved like them too, he finally conceded to step back and let it open, using the time to jot down notes and descriptions in his notebook. By the time Flitwick was gasping in astoundment at his first view inside, Kevin had half a page of writing added to his notes.

After that, he took one look at the chamber and that was when he went into overdrive. The joyous scream that left his mouth had Harry and Flitwick clamping their hands painfully over their ears as he zoomed past them and into the greatest secret in Hogwarts, stopping only long enough to steal the camera and bag from his Head of House and turn into an absolute whirlwind, not stopping until he'd gotten photos of the entire place in about three different angles and thoroughly examined every statue. He would have done more, but there was only enough film for one more shot and had a very specific one in mind for that.

"Goodness, that thing is absolutely huge!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed, paling considerably as he stared at the remains of the basilisk. Though, Harry wasn't sure if that was if that was because of the size of the monster or the smell its slowly degrading body was giving off. He was grateful when the talent charms Professor whipped out his wand and whipped up a truly wonderful air filtering charm around them. The stench almost knocked him out. "Even the snakeskin before wasn't nearly that long! Your twelve year old body...heck, you and Mr Entwhistle as you are now could probably fit in that thing's mouth whole together and still have a bit of room to spare."

"Probably." Harry nodded, shuddering as he stared at it himself. To be honest, he didn't like being back there at all, especially with the basilisk still being there, dead or alive. He was fine with it at first, but after a while, some feelings were starting to resurface that he'd rather keep buried. Of all the things he had ever seen and done, the worst and most scary had happened thanks to this very chamber and its beast. He had almost lost Hermione, it only being her quick thinking with the mirror that saved her life. Ginny was possessed all year into doing horrible things before coming down there and almost dying right in front of him. And not even Voldemort and all his Death Eaters surrounding him was nearly as horrifying as fighting the basilisk, even when it was blinded. It was enormous, almost indestructible, could always find you through scent or vibration and had an assortment of ways to kill you. It was nothing short of probably three miracles that he survived at all, and even after all that, he still got poisoned and only survived because Fawks' tears heal just about anything.

Still, he knew Kevin would love it and it was easier to remember everything with the evidence of the events right in front of him. He could handle it for one day.

"Hey Harry, is that where you were climbing?" Kevin asked, startling as he sudden appeared beside him again, pointing up at the giant head of Salazar Slytherin. "You know, when you had the sword?"

"Close to it. Sometimes far too close to it." He nodded, swallowing thickly as a few choice memories of the striking basilisk surging right at him. "That last one, the one closest to the top of Salazar's head, the thing's scales sideswiped my arm as it pulled back."

"Bet that hurt." Was Kevin's merry response as he flipped to an empty page in his book and sat on the ground, much too excited to notice Harry's squeamishness. "And the mouth opens, right? That's where you saw the basilisk come from when Riddle called it?"

"Yeah." Nodding, Harry took one look at it before another flash occurred, this time the image of the gargantuan snake slithering its way out toward him while he turned and ran for his life taking the place of his vision, before ripping his eyes away, back the way they came. It didn't help much. The three of them were standing, or sitting, near the pool right in front of Salazar's oversized head. Turning around only caused his heart to wrench at another flashback.

There, about ten feet away from them, was where Ginny had laid, cold, motionless, barely breathing. While Riddle stood over her, a cruel smirk plastered on his face as he looked down his nose at them. While the poison attacked Harry's system, leaving him weak, unfocused and actually desperate to puke.

"This is so wonderfully created, so flawlessly designed! Salazar must have been simply amazing at architectural magic. He'd have to have made this place alone for no one to know where it is and magic is the only way it would be even possible. The designs and terrain suggest far different types of spells than what would have been used to shape and fuse the stones of Hogwarts. And yet, I've never seen him being documented to have that kind of talent."

"Most probably assumed Slytherin simply dug a small cave for his beast, or better connected an existing one." Professor Flitwick replied, smiling lightly as he looked over his student's shoulder at the quickly increasing number of notes, reminders, observations and facts to be confirmed filling the pages of Kevin's notebook.

"Awesome!" Kevin cried, his face glowing almost as brightly as the sun. "I'll have to do some extra background reading to make sure it hasn't been documented before making any claims of discovery, but...Harry? Are you ok?"

Turning back to his companions, Harry found all the excitement on Kevin's face had completely disappeared, a look of deep concern etched across his face. His attention caught by his student, Flitwick had turned all his attention to the Boy Who Lived too, frowning as he took him in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He tried to shrug off, not that it was going to get him anywhere. His voice was still shaky and his skin had lost some of its colour. And even if the sharp minds could overlook such obvious clues, Harry had no poker face, especially with his eyes involved. Those green orbs were extremely expressive and right now they were filled with what could only be described as a troubled look.

"Sit down, Mr Potter." Said Flitwick soothingly, grabbing his arm and physically guiding him down next to Kevin as he resisted. "Take a few deep, slow breaths and focus on us, there's a good lad." He smiled as Harry gave in, rubbing the boy's shoulder while Kevin moved in for a one armed hug.

"What is it Harry?" Kevin muttered, putting everything away with his free hand. "It's this place isn't it? You were completely fine before we entered the Chamber. Is it the snake? Do you feel sick?"

"Or is it a little more mentally induced than that?" Professor Flitwick asked, squeezing his shoulder sympathetically.

"It's nothing really." Harry sighed, turning his head away from both of them. He was never one to talk about his emotions, besides anger, and this was supposed to be Kevin's day. He didn't want to ruin this for him.

"If it's bothering you this much, then it is something." Kevin retorted, his tone hardening. Not by much, Kevin still never got aggressive. It was more of a 'you're not fooling anyone, so please give me the truth before I have to pester you for it' kind of tone. At least, that was how Justin had defined it. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He wasn't getting out of this. Both eagles were set in their ways, Kevin was a close friend and Flitwick was a competent, caring teacher. Neither was going to leave Harry in a less than perfect state if they could help it. And he'd learned full well that, while not upfront and demanding like Ron and Hermione, once Kevin was concerned, he pestered and knick-picked in roundabout ways until he'd gotten what he wanted to know. So there was only one thing he could do: sigh in defeat.

"This was the place where I felt most defenceless, where I basically watched someone I care about a lot come within an inch of death. It's also where I discovered just how...similar I am to Voldemort." He added, ignoring as Flitwick flinched. "A lot of truly horrible memories and feelings were created here. I guess I never realised that I hadn't dealt with all of them."

"At the tender age of twelve, I could never imagine just how traumatising such experiences could be. They could quite easily break full grown, experienced men." Flitwick shook his head sadly. "The Headmaster should have sent you to counselling after this! Such events and the deep scars they create simply don't fade away. I am correct in saying that this never happened, correct Mr Potter? I act as school counsellor during the year, but considering school ended not long after..."

"Yes, you're right. I've only ever spoken to my friends or Professor Dumbledore about anything. And Sirius." He added with a shrug.

"Not nearly enough! I am surprised and appalled, both by Albus and Minerva! If you were in my House, I would have followed it up and set a therapy session up for you myself if the Headmaster failed to provide the needed help!"

"I think McGonagall believed that Dumbledore would take care of my needs." Harry muttered, staring up in awe as Flitwick fell into a rant.

"Yes, indeed. She trusts him absolutely." Flitwick sighed, shaking his head as he calmed himself and turned compassionately back at his student. "Still, I will have a word with her about double checking. It never does harm to be cautious, but it can to neglect something due to blind faith. But that's not what matters right now."

"Yeah. Harry, if you wanna get out of here, we can go." Kevin piped up, rubbing the boy's back. "I do have all that I need. I don't _have_ to stay any longer. And if you wanna talk...well, that's technically what we came here for you to tell me about anyway." He added lightly, a small, comforting smile crossing his lips.

"No, we came so you could see and hear about a major past event at a Chamber of legend."

"Which is the very story that's troubling you." Kevin responded just as fast, raising an eyebrow. "You've told me all of the what, when, how and why, now I've got the where, so how about you tell us how it made you feel? Look at it this way, it could help a lot when I bug you for the rights to documenting your entire life story." He tried jokingly.

"I thought you'd done that already." Harry snorted, grinning a little as he turned back to them, before turning serious. "Ok. When...all this happened," He started, waving his arms around the chamber. "It when I first realised just how easy it was for me to get my friends killed doing these things. In our first year, with the stone, Ron got knocked out and I was in a bad way, but we both came out of it fine and I took the worst of it, so I didn't worry about it. But the disaster with the reopening of this chamber...Colin, Justin, even Hermione, all people I knew and cared about to some extent, came within an inch of death, all only saved by the most lucky of circumstances. I know I can't be blamed for the first two, but Hermione was taken while working on trying to solve the problem that I dragged my friends into again. I led her after a voice in the wall, which, that and the diary falling into my hands, was what drove us to get involved and seek out this mystery in the first place. Then, because I made the decision to drag that coward, Lockhart, with us, the idiot ended up trying to blast the cavern apart and almost killed all of us. Then...seeing Ginny here...so pale, cold, barely...barely breathing..." Harry was struggling for breath himself as he went on, his eyes watering over. Leaning in as Kevin wrapped his arm tightly back around Harry's shoulders, he took a moment to calm himself back down before going on. "I was so helpless, I couldn't stop it. I didn't even have my wand, I was foolish enough for it to slip into Riddle's hands. Seeing so many people I cared about getting so close to death, knowing that, even if it was indirectly, I played a bit of a role in it and being completely unable to do anything about it...Well, let's just say that I can think of an infinite amount of circumstances I'd rather be in."

"And there is the beginning of your 'I'll take on the world on my own' attitude." Kevin sighed, alternating from looking at Harry sympathetically and Flitwick desperately. He had no idea what to do that he wasn't doing already. Obviously physical comfort wasn't going to sooth this problem, but he what could possibly make Harry feel better? You know, besides putting everyone he knows and cares for in indestructible bubbles for the rest of eternity?

"Mr Potter," Flitwick sighed, shaking his head. "You place too much of the world's weight on your shoulders. My boy, you were twelve at the time. No one could expect you to be perfect, to not make mistakes and not one of these situations was your fault, not Miss Granger's or anyone else's. Everyone was looking into the Chamber of Secrets at the time, and the fact that you and your friends looked so deeply was what allowed her to survive. So, by your reasoning, rather than indirectly placing her in danger, you indirectly saved her life."

Smart. Even Harry couldn't find any way to argue that statement and man, did he try. The logic was too perfect. And focusing on one of his best friends definitely drew it home. Well, you didn't become Head of Ravenclaw House for being stupid.

"And yes, you probably should have seeked out another Professor when you discovered Lockhart was a cowardly fraud, but panic and dangerously small timeframes can stop even the most logical of us from seeing reason." Kevin added reassuringly, getting an encouraging nod from his Professor. "And that still doesn't make his actions your fault. You didn't suggest he try to attack you with a broken wand five miles below the ground. That was his stupidity, not yours."

"And it's not your responsibility to protect and save everyone, Mr Potter. At Hogwarts, that is the duty of us teachers." Professor Flitwick went on. "It is normal to feel worry, but it's not in you that anyone can place blame or responsibility. Yet you took it upon yourself anyway and don't even seem to pay proper attention to the part of greatest importance in your story."

"What part is that?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I don't know, maybe the part where you actually did SAVE EVERYONE?" Kevin exclaimed with a roll of his eyes.

"Correct, Mr Entwhistle." Flitwick nodded with a grin. "You performed marvellously in a situation not one person alive would have thought that a child would survive at all, saved the life of Miss Weasley, and ensured that this Chamber's threat was gone forever. I realise what you have been through down here was terrible, and I am going to set up a counselling session with me to speak to you about both that and every other unpleasant scenario you have been through by the way, but you will find that it will be much easier to handle if instead of blaming yourself for what you could never have predicted or been involved in, think about the lives you have saved. Miss Weasley is alive and well because of you, this school is still open, a safe place for children to practice and learn magic within because of you. Nothing to happen within these walls was ever your fault or responsibility, despite how keen you always are to get involved. What you have done is things to be proud of."

"You've grown and learned since then." Kevin added quietly, grinning at the young hero as he pulled away. "You're not helpless anymore. You're strong, and so are the people who choose to stand by you. Neither you, nor we, will make the same mistakes again. So while Professor Flitwick's telling you to stop blaming yourself, I'm telling you to stop fearing a repeat. I mean, really, do you actually expect Ginny Weasley to let anyone try something like that again and not run away screaming?" He added with a laugh. Even Harry could stop himself from snorting at that. The poor idiot would probably start running when he'd be swarmed with bat boogies, just to start it off.

"True. But there's still-"

"Don't!" Harry was so startled that his mouth actually slammed shut as Kevin snapped at him. He'd never done it that intensely before, not even to Ron. Then there was his face, it looked hard as stone. "Yes, you were rash, impulsive, clearly not thinking and everyone at the Ministry was there because they went after you. But Harry, they still chose to do that, just like you chose to come down here four years ago. They are responsible for their actions, not you. If I was them, I would have stunned you rather than follow you into stupidity. They made the choice to follow you there instead of walking away or stopping you, every single one of them. Even Sirius. Nor are you the one who hurt them. You are no more to blame than they are, and either way, it all happened because you listened to your heart instead of your head. At least you know it's in the right place.

"Now, I think it's we time we left." Once again, Harry was blown away at the sudden change of Kevin's attitude, a soft, comforting smile decorated his face as he took Harry by the hand and pulled him to his feet. "There's just one more thing I want before we go."

"And what would that be?" Harry asked, scrunching his face up confusedly.

"Use of the last piece of film." Kevin answered cheerfully, placing the camera in their teacher's hands before moving back to Harry's side. "I really appreciate you bringing me here and telling me everything Harry. So I want a picture of us and the event, just for me, if you don't mind."

"Just give me a copy. The pictures of us are far too few." A small smile crossing his lips, they wrapped an arm around each others' shoulders and got in position as Flitwick set the camera up to levitate and set itself off so that he could get in the photo too at Kevin's gesturing. As they waited for the flash, he turned his thankful green eyes to warm blue ones with pride. Things had come full circle, surprisingly enough. Instead of Harry helping Kevin, Kevin was actually helping him. He was a brilliant person and friend. Professor Flitwick too. Harry couldn't help but wonder for moment what his life would have been like if he approached them sooner. Probably great. His problems hadn't gone away, but getting them off his chest and, more importantly, getting their logical arguments thrown at him, did make him feel a bit better. Enough at least, so that he could give the camera a genuine smile.

...

It was a week later that Kevin gave him his copy of the photo. And many more. Harry chuckled as he stared at his bedside table. It was absolutely cluttered with picture frames. Kevin had taken his comment to heart and the next thing Harry knew, he was getting his picture taken with not only Kevin at different places throughout the week, but with everyone that had joined their circle. There were photos of the two of the with Justin pointing out things in comic books, goofing around with Seamus and Dean, Harry and Kevin laughing as Seamus bounced the ball on Dean's head, one of Kevin and Neville covered in pus from another one of the Gryffindor's exploding plants, Anthony, Ron and Hermione sitting with them in the library and plenty more. There were so many, he'd taken to sticking them on the wall behind his bed.

Shaking his head, he placed the picture from the chamber dead centre in the middle of the table and watched it with a smile for a moment as photo Harry ruffled photo Kevin's hair with photo Flitwick silently chuckled before heading out of the room. Waving to his friends sitting by the fireplace as he went, he made a beeline to and out the portrait hole and laughed as he found Kevin standing there, tapping away at the ground with his foot.

"About time! You're going to be late." Kevin stated irritably, grabbing Harry by the arm and guiding him quickly down the hallway.

"Relax, I got plenty of time to meet Flitwick! And even if I am a minute or two off, I'm sure he won't mind."

"I suppose I should just be happy you're not resisting." Kevin sighed, giving in and slowing his pace, turning to his best friend with hopeful eyes. "You are really going to let him help you, right?"

"It's that, or he'll cart me off to Saint Mungo's." Harry shrugged, getting a happy smile in return. "Besides, listening to you Ravenclaws has been very beneficial. I always have to concede to your points. It can be rather annoying actually." He added with mock irritation.

"The usual response to the stubborn fighting the perfectly logical." Kevin laughed. They were like that the whole way to Flitwick's office. They departed as Flitwick welcomed him in, but not without Kevin giving him one more encouraging smile.

As he took a seat before the tiny Professor, Harry felt a small grin of his own tug at his face. Who would have ever thought that befriending and helping that shy kid in the library would ever lead him to where he was now? And why didn't anyone think to get him some grief counselling long before now?

He really should have looked for Ravenclaw friends long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Not my best work, could be better, but I do like how it turned out. Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
